When the end
When the end(언제 끝날까)는 《Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-》의 엔딩곡들중 하나로 정식 공략 캐릭터(라이, 아사토, 바르도)들의 배드엔딩 전용곡이다. 듣기 Lamento Beyond the Void OST When The End Comes - Itô Kanako & Watanabe Kazuhiro|When the end 가사 가사 출처는 이곳 한국어 번역도 일본어 공식 번역을 토대로 번역함. 영어= so near, but so far away you'll forever be locked within my heart, presence in the air the melody so far but so close we stay we shall never be lost within our hearts the phantom star, we both will see but when the end comes　will it take it all away? sweeping our memorys, eraseing time that we so much shared when the end comes　everything fade away don't let it come undone　within our hearts let it stay even when.. in darkness we seek for light　though it may never be someday we might find　the sky we long so much to see hopeless, we still can believe tomorrow will find it's way to the key of life　the flame within us we believe but when the end comes　will it take it all away? sweeping our memorys, eraseing time that we so much shared when the end comes　everything fade away don't let it come undone　within our hearts let it stay even when.. reach out, out towards the distant night engrave the seed of life in our hearts so deep that we dream of it fear not, the future awaits us even if fate shall take our soul we two shall unite as one but when the end comes hold you in my arms and I will take all of your pain away hold on our memories, rebuilding time that we so much will share the end comes we'll find each other bound by our soul only our pain can fade away don't let it come undone　within our hearts let it stay even when.. |-| 번역 (일본어)= こんなに近くに,そして遠くに永遠に,君は居る この心に閉じ込めた　その存在を感じてそのメロディーを それほどまで遠く,でもこんなに近くに 僕らは決して 心惑うことはない 幻の星僕ら二人には見える でも終わりが来るとき全ては失われてしまうのか？ 僕らの記憶を拭い去り分かち合った時間ときを全て消して 終わりが来るとき全ては消えてしまうのか… 壊さないで僕らの心の中とどめて たとえ… 漆黒の闇光探し続けるもう無理だとしても いつの日か見つけられると求めてやまなかったあの空を 絶望の中,信じることだけは出来るから 明日は僕らへやってくると 命の鍵へ僕らの中に在る炎信じて でも終わりが来るとき全ては失われてしまうのか？ 僕らの記憶を拭い去り分かち合った時間ときを全て消して 終わりが来るとき全ては消えてしまうのか… 壊さないで僕らの心の中とどめて たとえ… 手を差し伸べて、遠い闇夜に 命の種を心に刻み込むんだ 深く、深く、夢見るほどに 恐れることはない。未来は待っている 宿命が僕らの魂奪おうとも 僕らは再び一つになる でも終わりが来るとき 僕が君を抱きしめて痛みを全て取り去ろう 記憶を抱いて　これから分かち合う時間ときを作り直すように 終わりが来たとき 僕らはお互いを見つけるだろう 魂で繋ぎとめられた僕らから消せるのは痛みだけだから だから壊さないで　僕らの心の中　とどめて たとえ… |-| 번역 (한국어)= 이렇게나 가깝게, 그리고 머나먼 곳에 너는 영원히 있어. 존재를 느끼는 그 멜로디를 이 마음에 가둬버렸지. 그만큼 멀지만, 이렇게나 가까이 있어. 우리는 결코 망설이지 않아 환영의 별은 우리 두 사람에게만 보여 그래도 마지막이 올때 모든 게 사라지는걸까? 우리들의 기억을 없애고 나눈 시간들을 모두 지워버리고 마지막에는 모든 게 사라지는걸까? 부수지 말고 우리들의 마음을 간직해줘 설령... 칠흑같은 어둠 속에서 빛을 찾는 건 무리라해도 언젠가는 볼 수 있다고 원하던 그 하늘을 절망 속에서 믿는건 할 수 있으니깐 내일 우리들은 찾을꺼야 생명의 열쇠에 우리들 안에 있는 불꽃을 믿고 그래도 마지막이 올때 모든 게 사라지는걸까? 우리들의 기억을 없애고 나눈 시간들을 모두 지워버리고 마지막에는 모든 게 사라지는걸까? 부수지 말고 우리들의 마음을 간직해줘 설령... 손을 내밀고 머나먼 어둠 속에 생명의 씨앗을 마음 속에 심어 깊고, 깊게, 꿈을 꾸면서 무서워하지마, 미래는 기다리고 있어 숙명이 우리들의 혼을 빼앗으려해도 우리들은 다시 하나가 되 그래도 마지막이 올때 내가 널 안고 아픔을 모두 지워줄께 기억을 품고 이제부터 나누는 시간을 정리할꺼야 마지막이 올때 우리는 다시 만날꺼야 영혼부터 연결된 우리들을 지울 수 있는건 아픔 뿐이니까 그러니까 부수지 말고 우리들의 마음을 간직해줘 설령.... 해당 노래가 나온 루트 * 라이 배드엔딩 * 바르도 배드엔딩 * 아사토 루트는 버전에 따라 버그 문제로 해당 노래가 나오질 않는다. 분류:Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-의 사운드트랙 분류:엔딩곡